


You'll Never Escape Me

by Cookie_Cloud



Category: Hermitcraft, Yandere high school
Genre: Admins are powerful, Haha Grian angst, Hermits are one big family and I love it, M/M, Mentions of Yandere high school roleplay, Mincraft personas ONLY, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, There WILL be alterations from the roleplay though, Trigger Warnings, Violence, first ao3 post, idk how to tag, will probably add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Cloud/pseuds/Cookie_Cloud
Summary: After running away to Hermitcraft, Grian tries to forget, but will that happen when a familiar rabbit-eared boy hops in?The answer is no.(Timeline is Yandere -> Hermitcraft, Tokyo Soul and Evo are not included)
Relationships: Past-Grian/Samgladiator, Taurtis/Samgladiator (One-sided)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 185





	1. Still Here

Every week, Grian has a nightmare. He's back in high school, while a rabbit-eared boy is chasing him. All of his classmates are sprawled across the school floor, covered in cold blood. A girl with pink hair is laughing in amusement, cheering his assailant. Grian's legs are starting to fail him. It's hard not to slip in all the blood, and his slow running does not help. He runs and runs, until he is cornered, and there is nothing he can do until a silver knife impales him. Although it's all a dream, Grian can almost feel the knife being shoved into his upper abdomen.

However, some weeks have a much different dream. Grian is in his bedroom, but not alone. It's Sam, forcing him to wear Taurtis's clothes. You would think that it would end there. But once he changed his clothes, Sam's face would spread into a wide grin. He pushes Grian onto his bed, and starts to unzip his pants. Grian's mind screams to run away, but his body does not budge. Sam reaches into Grian's boxers, clasping his hands around him. As he does so, Sam starts to move his hand, making Grian go rather stiff. But even as Sam got more erratic, biting him here and there, he never removes Taurtis's clothes off Grian.

But every nightmare, whichever it was, it always ended with Sam whispering into his ear.

"You'll never escape me"

Obviously, Grian wasn't planning on keeping this a secret to the other hermits. But when would be the right time to bring up the fact that he has nightmares? How he could never feel safe alone, how he desperately wanted to be himself, and not pretending to be someone else.

The closest he ever got to talk was with Mumbo. It was a quiet night on the server, but Grian thought that is was never to late to pull a prank on his good moustached friend. Gleefully flying over to his base, Grian was about to have a perfect landing, only for his elytra to break. Crashing down, the loud noise made Mumbo wake up. After investigating, he presumed the noise to be caused from an injured Grian, who was stuck on tree.

"Could you let me down? I'm at half a heart and I don't have any food on me." Grian said sheepishly.

Mumbo laughed, helping him down and inviting him into his house.

The two agreed that it was too dangerous for Grian to leave that night without an elytra. Because of that, Mumbo pulled out a bed from his chest and laid it next to his. They dozed off into sleep, only to be abruptly woken up by Grian screaming.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Mumbo asked as he ran over to him.

"He- they're coming to get me and-" Mumbo saw that Grian was shaking in fear and calmed him down.

"It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. All the hermits will make sure of that. You don't have to tell me why you're scared, but we'll be here for you whenever you need help." These words seemed to calm Grian down, and Mumbo tucked him back into his bed.

"Goodnight Grian."

"Goodnight Mumbo."

And that was it.

That happened a couple weeks ago, and other than that, the server was peaceful. 

That was until a notification popped up on the communicators.

_ Samgladiator has joined the game _

All the hermits were confused, who is this Sam, and how did he join? Did Xisuma add him? Soon the chat was blowing up.

_** FalseSymmetry ** : Who's this Sam? _

_** Keralis ** : Idk, maybe Shishwammy invited him/her? _

_** Xisuma ** : I don't recall adding anyone new, does anyone know what they look like? _

_** BDubs ** : I'm at the shopping district and this "Sam" is a guy with rabbit ears?  _

_** GTWScar ** : Lol what _

_** BDubs ** : He's in a school uniform, so maybe he's younger than us _

_** Xisuma ** : Wait one second Bdubs, I'm coming over _

_** Xisuma ** : Everyone else should stay alert, we don't know what this guy may do _

As he read the username, Grian's vision blurred, and he started to cry. How- why- was he here? Sam was his dark past, a part of him that he wanted to forget. Now that he's here, what would Sam do? Take Grian back to that endless loop of high school, where nothing would change? No one aged in that server, and that infinite time as admin had driven Sam insane. Would Grian change too, or was he ever sane to begin with? After escaping to Hermitcraft, did he even age?

He just didn't know.

\--------

(Private Message)  _** Xisuma ** : Is Grian online? _

_** Mumbo Jumbo ** : I think so, why? _

_**Xisuma** : Well, the new guy, Sam, I think he knows Grian _

_** Mumbo Jumbo ** : Oh, should I bring Grian over to you then? _

**_ Xisuma _ ** _: Not yet, I don't know why, but this Sam gives me a bad feeling. I'll first talk to him a bit more and then ask Grian about it_

_** Mumbo Jumbo ** : Okay, let me know if I can help with anything _


	2. All Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah, quick reminder that this post has slight gore?, vomiting, rape, and more! So if you have triggers of sensitive topics like that, I highly recommend that you don't read this or the entire story in general. I may forget to add warnings before every episodes, but I do NOT want anyone who is incapable of reading things like this to see this. Now that you read this warning and is okay with whatever may happen, pls enjoy! :D

* * *

The last day that Grian willingly ate chips was on Halloween. The day of the car crash. His parents never took proper care of him, and Grian never had the time to cook. Usually, he would buy something from the convenience store for meals. Now, he'll never eat chips again. Not after what had happened.

As Taurtis drove him back home, Grian felt rather hungry, and opened a pack of Tauritos. Grian chuckled to himself. It was a running gag between Taurtis and his friends. A rip-off of Doritos that was made from literal said Doritos. Grian never  loved the taste, but it was filling enough. 

Then it happened all at once. Taurtis passed out, causing the bus to skid off the road and into a pole. When he woke up, Grian was covered in blood, and he wasn't entirely sure whether it was from him or Taurtis.  _ Taurtis_. Grian looked around and saw his friend, dying, in a heap of blood. He could see the broken bones ripping out of Taurtis's flesh, and that was too much for poor Grian to handle.

He started to puke. Sobbing and vomiting while barely allowing himself to breathe. Grian didn't stop until everything inside him was out. The taste of blood and vomit in his mouth was almost enough for him to throw up again. If that didn't ruin his appetite for chips, Grian didn't know what will. Now he felt tired. All Grian wanted to do now was to fall asleep.  _ No, he shouldn't _ , he needed to save Taurtis! 

Grian pushed himself up, and felt his leg screaming in pain. He gritted his teeth and lifted Taurtis up. Even though Grian was pretty weak, Taurtis was light enough to drag. 

After pulling Taurtis away from the burning car, Grian pulled out his phone. It was one of the only things his parents ever gave him. Grian cherished it, making sure to take good care of it, but now it was all cracked. Grian turned his phone on. It was still working! Shakily, Grian punched in the three numbers.

9- 1- 1- 

The phone started to ring. He needed to call for help, and every second that passed felt like hours, weakening him. When they picked up, Grian fumbled to explain.

"911, Whats your emergency?"

"M-my friend and I got into a car crash. He's injured badly and we need help right away!"

"Sir, please calm down. We'll send an ambulance over immediately. Where are you located right now?"

"I-I'm at..."

The next thing he remembered was waking up at a hospital, surrounded by police officers. They interrogated him, questioning things like "Where were you two going", "What is your friend's name", and "Do you know why he had a stab wound" and such. Grian soon realized that  they thought  _ he _ stabbed Taurtis. It wasn't shocking, but it still hurt. People thinking that you would stab your friend, almost causing him to die. Grian would never. 

It took a long time to convince the officers, but Grian was soon good to go. Taurtis would still need to be under medical treatment, but he would live. As Grian walked to school, he wondered how Sam would react. Would he apologize for stabbing Taurtis? Would he ask if Grian was ok? 

None of that happened. 

Instead, Sam laughed, and brushed it off like it was nothing! How could he, when his best friend was in the hospital?

Rather than apologizing, Sam told Grian that it was  _ his _ fault and  _ he _ should be the one saying sorry. It was manipulative and toxic both at the same time. Grian knew that, but what could he do? Sam and his crazy girlfriend Yuki are people who shouldn't be messed with. Maybe he should do what Sam says for  now and resolve things after Taurtis came back.

But then Sam said something that changed everything.

"It feels so awkward that Taurtis isn't here. Do you think that you could dress up as Taurtis for me?"

"Um..."

"I got his clothes right here."

Grian had many questions.  _ How _ did he have Taurtis's clothes,  _ why _ he had them, and  _ what _ does he plan on doing?

The third question was answered very soon.

"If you just wore that for me, it would feel less awkward for me." 

_ Less awkward? You stabbed your best friend, got him in a hospital, and blame me about it, and now you're telling me to dress up as him so it will be less awkward?  _ It was no use trying to talk to him, so all that Grian could do was nod and do as he was told.

"There you go," Sam said smiling. "Now you look just like Taurtis for me."

For me. Those words implied that Sam is the one in charge, the one in power.

What followed after wasn't any better. It was as if Sam believed that he was actually Taurtis. He was Grian, was he not? But Sam didn't look like he cared. Every time Grian tried to remind Sam that he wasn't Taurtis, he gave Grian a look, and that was not a good sign.  _ I'm sure nothing will go wrong, right? _

The whole day consisted of him getting threatened by Sam and Yuki, and getting confused and worried looks from his classmates. 

At one point, Sam snapped, and stabbed Rowan. All Sam did after was saying everything was fine.

"He passed out, that's all. Isn't that right Taurtis?"

That was it. 

"I'm done, I'm done, I'm done!" Grian yelled as he ran out the gym. He couldn't stay here any longer. He needed to go back to England, go  _ anywhere _ else-

He was cornered into a shed. 

"You think you can hide from me Taurtis?" Sam's voice was hysterical, and his face screamed bloodlust, like a predator hunting a prey.

Grian was threatened, being told to eat plastic baggage, while Sam watched intently, covered in blood. With shaking hands, Grian it up the chip bag and shoved it in his mouth. The plastic crinkled in his mouth, and Grian couldn't breathe properly between his sobbing and the plastic. 

"Good job Taurtis"

"Someone, _anyone_ , please help-"

Sam was soon sedated by Rowan and Okami. Silly ran up to Grian to protect him.

"Are you okay?"

And Grian passed out, for the third time that week. When he woke up, he was in the nurse's office, with Silly next to him.

"My mom said that Sam should be okay now, he's calmed down."

_ What? Didn't they see what Sam tried to do? Was this normal? Why was this normal? This shouldn't be normal- _

Sam busted into the room, with a rather pissed look. 

" _ Finally _ , you woke up. It was just goofing and gaffing Taurtis, jeez."

"Why are you still calling me Taurtis?"

"Because you're Taurtis dummy!"

So nothing changed, and Sam was free to leave? Why were they allowing this?

After school, Grian was dragged by Sam to his house, and thrown onto the bunk bed. There was nowhere else to go, so Grian closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. But after turning off the lights, Sam crawled into the  _ same _ bed. 

"W-what are you doing Sam?"

All Sam did was ignore him and started to pull Grian closer, growling. He started to panic as he realized what Sam was doing. He was pulling down Grian's pants. Sam's hand slipped into his boxers and grabbed his cock. Grian couldn't help but let out a moan.

Sam started to breathe heavily,and Grian felt heat touching his backside. 

"Taurtis, I love youuu." 

"Sam,  please. I'm not Taurtis."

Grian started to tear up. He knew what was going to happen, and he didn't want that. A finger was shoved inside him. The pain and pleasure making his head spin. He squirmed, trying to escape, but Sam's grip on him was too strong.

Soon another finger entered him, sending another wave of pain. But even though he hated it, his body still reacted. His cock was aching just to let out. With Sam touching him on both sides, Grian couldn't help himself.

He came.

"Taurtis, I see that you like I'm doing, hm? But I'm not done yet."

"No, I can't-"

Sam pulled out his fingers and shoved himself in. Grian was already hard again, and he sobbed as pleasure shocked down his body. 

"You're mine Taurtis,  ** all mine! ** "

Sam started to thrust faster and faster, causing Grian to come again. When Sam had came, Grian was already passed out, tear marks stained on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God DAMN that was a long backstory. I'm still not sure whether I will continue the backstory or turn back to hermitcraft, but either way, I'll write more soon! :)


	3. How Annoying

"So you're Sam?" Xisuma had just arrived at the shopping district, but it was not hard to find this stranger with distinctive rabbit ears from the sky.

Sam's ears perked up, as if he sensed the voice more than he had heard it. Slowly, his head turned around to greet him. "Hm? Oh yes, that's me. And  _ you _ are...?"

"Nice to meet you, my name is XisumaVoid, but my friends call me many names. You can call me Xisuma."

"You talk weird, I know someone who talks like that" _ Does he not know an English accent? _ "Well, I'm from the UK, maybe your friend was too?"

"Maybe? He had a weird name, I think it was Gree-on, and he's not my friend. He's  _ super _ annoying and I just need him to find my  real friend, Taurtis."

"What? Do you mean Grian?" It wasn't a common name, so it must be him.  _ So this guy knew Grian? Why didn't he say anything about it when Sam logged on? _

"It's the same thing isn't it?"

"Not really? But aside that, how did you join this server?"

"I have my ways for things." Sam said as he flashed a grin. "Now it's  _ my _ turn to ask. Have you seen a boy in red and blue headphones and a school uniform like mine? He may be in a blue shirt with black suspenders, since that was the last thing I saw him in."

"Not that I remember, but perhaps you could describe more than clothing? Maybe his height or hair-"

"I don't think that really matters," Sam cut off abruptly. He seemed almost hostile as he did so.But why? He didn't do anything wrong, and yet, Xisuma could sense that something was off about Sam. "Then do you know Gree-on? I mean, you talked about him. Blond, English, either a school uniform or a red sweater?"

_ That was Grian all right, but was this Sam really trustworthy enough? Better safe than sorry. _

"Uh, I have heard of someone like that before." It technically wasn't a lie, he just excluded the fact that the very someone he had heard of was only a couple minutes of flight away. "So, how long are you planning on staying on this server?"

"It's not decided yet. Besides, something tells me that this place has something that I'm looking for." What could that be? Was it Grian? Or maybe something completely different? Some _ one _ completely different?

"For now, I'll take you to my base, it's not very safe in the shopping district at night." Xisuma wasn't sure if that was for the best, but he couldn't leave a stranger alone where hostile mobs could spawn. After all, that was pretty much the same situation with Grian. 

As the hermits moved to their 6th server, an unexpected guest had followed through. It wasn't that big of a problem, because Grian fit right in with everyone. His talent for building, his positivity to others, and his passionate desire for rather harmless pranks. He was a new sensation to the server, and everyone was glad to have him. Xisuma didn't think this Sam would be the same, but he needed to give it a shot.

"Great." Sam said, "I can finally rest now, it feels like it's been DAYS since the last time I've slept." He stretched and gave out a sigh. "So how do we get there? Is there a train or something?"

Now  _ that _ was definitely odd. There were no trains or cars on this server, everyone knew that because it was... basic knowledge, when it came to differentiating modded servers and.  _ Just where did this strange rabbit boy come from?  _ He really knew nothing about this world did he? 

Of course, the quick and easy way to travel was by elytra, but flying was hard for beginners. Same went for horses. It seemed that the fastest way to travel was the nether, but there were problems involving Sam without him falling into lava.

"There is just about one way to get there, but I need you to promise me to not touch anything without asking me first." So many things were in the nether that could be a potential threat, and the last thing Xisuma wanted was someone to die by accident.

As the portal whooshed, Sam had the clear look of nausea on his face.

"That made me feel dizzy. And it's too hot in hereee." Sam whined. They had  just stepped into the nether, and all the complaining did not help.

Xisuma could only roll his eyes.

\--------

(Private Message)  _** Mumbo Jumbo: ** Grian, do you mind if I come to your house for something? _

_** Grian: ** Do you need something? Because I can just drop it off at your base. _

_** Mumbo Jumbo: ** It's more of a question, really. _

_** Grian: ** Couldn't you just ask me right now? _

_** Mumbo Jumbo: ** I think this is more of a face-to-face thing to talk about. _

_** Grian: ** ...Okay, meet me at my base at sundown. _

Mumbo was a bit nervous of how Grian was acting. There was never a time when Grian wasn't confusing, but this was just plain weird. When Mumbo asked to visit him, Grian's reply was a bit... off? It sounded like he didn't want him over. That didn't sound like him.

Mumbo would try to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since my last update, sorry about that:P Anyways, I'm always trying to do my best editing my work! This chapter is a bit short, but pls enjoy it for what it is!


	4. Stay Calm

Mumbo was a bit nervous of how Grian was acting. There was never a time when Grian wasn't confusing, but this was just plain weird. When Mumbo asked to visit him, Grian's reply was a bit... off? It sounded like he didn't want him over. That didn't sound like him.

Mumbo would try to find out why.

"Grian? Are you there?" Mumbo yelled into Grian's giant mansion, not wanting to step in without permission. 

"Y-yeah, I'm here Mumbo. Come in." There was a slight hesitation in the voice, and neither of them mentioned it.

As Mumbo stepped in, he could see the awful shape his friend was in, his cheeks stained with tears and his body covered in cold sweat. "Grian, what happened?! Are you alright?"

\--------

_ Alright? Was there ever a time when  ** he ** was near him? God,  ** he ** was like a leech, impossible to remove and will suck your blood dry until you were nothing. Grian thought he was finally free, he could live his life, only to find no escape from  ** him. ** _

Was it even worth trying at this point?  Grian almost let himself go, but it crossed his mind that his past with Sam would be revealed to his friends if he did. He imagined how they would react. _Would they be disgusted that Grian had never stood up for himself? Would they pity him? Maybe they wouldn't be surprised at all. Maybe they always knew something was wrong with him. Well that explained it. Oh gosh. Nonono he shouldn't be thinking like this. Not in front of his friends._

...Where should he start?

\--------

To be frank, Grian was afraid he may spill too much at once, like a broken faucet. Pouring and pouring out his emotions until everything near him got soaked and ruined. He needed to be careful of what he said, so he wouldn't hurt anyone around him.

"As you can tell, I'm not okay. I'm scared, and I want to... run away. I want to run away as fast as my legs can run. It's not because of the hermits on the server, but more about... the new guy."

It pained Grian to even refer to him it made him sick in the stomach. Sam could guilt-trip his way out of just about anything, and when he couldn't, well, violence was always an option for him.

"The new guy? You mean-" Grian shot Mumbo a look somewhere between a warning and fear. He decided to close his mouth. "-the guy who joined the server recently?" This seemed to relax Grian a bit. He slowly nodded to the taller man's question.

"He was something of a childhood bully to me, and high school with him being close wasn't much of sunshine and rainbows either. It didn't get any better then that."

"Wh- why were you even close with him in the first place?" This question made the dirty blonde tear up slightly.

"We  _** used ** _ to have a friend who connected us. His name was Taurtis, and he was his best friend. They were always together, and very rarely separated, even if necessary." Grian pause a little to think. "Come to think of it, I think Taurtis was the only reason why he wasn't violent as much before."

"That... doesn't sound like a very healthy friendship to me. And based off the context, used to doesn't seem like good news."

Mumbo could feel his heart break in two when he saw his friend give the saddest smile he had ever seen in life. "Yep, because he murdered Taurtis."

"Mur..dered? Did he ever-"

"-It was a hardcore world, there was no way of bringing him back, if that's what you're asking. Obviously because of that, there was nothing stopping him from doing... all sorts of things. Not just to me, but everyone around him too."

It felt like Grian's mind seemed to be fogging up. Every sentence after sentence hurt him and Mumbo, but he couldn't seem to find a place to stop without concerning his friend even more. _Was this the right thing to do? How is Mumbo feeling about all this? Will he ever see me the same way again? ...I don't know, but all I can do right now is speak._

"Taurtis wasn't the only one who was killed by him. Countless people, dead, because of him and his sick girlfriend. He got blood on other peoples hands... including me. But even after all this, he never got caught. He never got the punishment he deserved. The worst thing that ever happened to him me leaving him him, but now he's back, and he wants revenge."

Grian felt like he needed to shut his mouth up, to stop making such a big deal out of everything, to just mind his own damn business. It's what Sam always told him when Grian ever tried to talk back. He could feel the other's eyes on him, and he shifted in discomfort and bit his nails.

"...Do you want to cut ties with him? Or do you want the rest of us to deal with the situation? With everyone, we could stop him easily."

Mumbo tried to sound as open as possible, giving the older a freer choice. Any answer that came out of his friend's mouth he would try to respect at best. As long as it was a healthy way to deal with the situation.

\--------

They finally made it through the nether, and Xisuma was sweating in his helmet. Because not only was it hot in the nether, but Sam would try to wander off the moment he got a chance. Xisuma felt the need to put this teen in a child restraint, but stopped his urge of doing so.

You couldn't imagine the relief that hit Xisuma when his communicator beeped, giving him an excuse to stop focusing on the boy for a minute.

(Private Message)  _** Mumbo Jumbo: ** _ X, this is important. Please distract Sam for as long as possible until others show up. And be weary of him too, he apparently can get violent. I'll explain more as I go along

Xisuma glanced up from this communicator. This child? Violent? He did seem a little off, but was it that much?

_** Xisuma: ** _ Sure, but you're gonna need a bit more explanation than that for me, could you start off with who this guy is?

_** Mumbo Jumbo: ** _ ...Grian's old "friend." I heard what he did from Grian and it makes my stomach sick. Based off what Grian told me, he manipulated everyone around him and committed mass murder without blinking an eye. He even drove a girl to... Point is, he isn't safe, and we need to put him under restraints until the hermits can decide what to do with him, because he certainly can't stay here

  
"Hello? Are you even listening to what I'm saying right now? I'm asking what you're doinggg."

Xisuma quickly turned off his communicator, and glanced back at him. Sam was visibly annoyed, and had his arms crossed. 

"Nothing important, just a message from my friend." It wasn't a lie, and it hopefully was enough to shut the boy up. It wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! I'm back from all that ghosting! I love writing for this story, but online school had been giving me a rough time. I really want to thank everyone for their patience for this chapter:D

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first post. I'm planning on updating more soon. In my opinion, there's not nearly enough Hermitcraft X Yhs crossovers, so I wanted to change that. I hope you guys enjoyed this :)


End file.
